When The Shift Ends
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: Mitchie never went to Camp Rock. When a certain popstar shows up at the diner she works at, love blossoms. The relationship goes through twists and turns. Smitchie. Rated K. Rating changed. Now T for abuse, violence, and blood.
1. At The Diner

At the Diner

Mitchie's Point of View

The diner was slow as it usually is on Sundays. Sierra and I were the only one's working as waitresses but we spent most of the time behind the counter talking about the newest homework assignment and comparing the teachers we got this year. It was the first day of school and neither of us were happy that summer was over.. I kept spacing out, wondering if my life would be any different if I had gone to Camp Rock this summer. Chelsea walked up behind me.

"Get table 7, Mitchie," she said in her usual I'm-the-boss voice. "It's just one person."

"You are so lucky," Sierra sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you know who's sitting at table 7?"

"No," I said. I automatically thought that it was one of the popular boys that went to our school. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to see who it was. Sitting there, looking out the window, bored, was Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3 and world's biggest jerk.

"It's Shane Gray," Sierra hissed into my ear.

"So? He's the world's biggest jerk, so why would I be excited to serve him?" Sierra just rolled her eyes and shoved me in his direction. I shook my head and walked over."My name is Mitchie and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?" I asked, treating him like any other customer.

"Just a chocolate shake," he said, never once looking at me.

"I'll be right back with your order," I said, fighting back an eye roll. I walked off to go give the order to the cook.

"So, what happened?" Sierra was jumping off the walls, waiting for the details.

"I asked him what he wanted and he said a chocolate shake," I said, grabbing to shake as the cook handed it to me. I walked over to the table and placed it in front of Shane. He just nodded, still looking out of the window. I walked back over to where Sierra was looking at me with wide eyes but I just rolled my eyes.

"You just served the hottest guy in the known universe and you don't care?" she hissed.

"No, I just served to biggest jerk in the known universe," I muttered. Sierra looked at me disbelieving. I shook my head and went to go clean one of the empty tables. I shot glances over to where Shane was to see when he was ready for the check.

Shane's Point of View

The only reason that I came to this stupid small diner was because the press would never guess that I was here. The press would probably guess I was at some suave Hollywood party. I hated the press and I hated being famous. Don't get me wrong, I love playing music with Nate and Jason and I love sharing my music with others, when it's actually our music. So far we had the record company half convinced that we should play our own music. I sipped at my milkshake until the glass was empty. As if on cue, I heard the waitress walk up. I barely paid attention to her and I didn't eve know her name.

"Are you ready for your check?" she asked politely. Her voice was nice, in a way. I was too caught up in my thoughts to say anything so I just nodded. As she placed the check by me, I pulled out my wallet to pay. I pulled out a twenty and turned to give it to her. My breath caught in my throat and fought to keep my face composed.

"Keep the change," I breathed as I handed her the bill.

"That's a $15 tip, thank you," she said surprised. She smiled a beautiful smile and walked off. Before she did, I caught a look at her nametag.

"Mitchie," I said under my breath. She seemed different, in a good way. Mitchie didn't freak about serving me, she was beautiful, and she everything about her was beautiful; her smile, her voice, her hair, and her eyes. Mitchie was the first girl that had caught my eye in a long time.

Mitchie's Point of View

The next day I was almost late to work. I had missed the bus and had to pay $15 for a taxi.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Sierra teased.

"What?" I asked. Sierra sighed and turned me to see Shane sitting at the same table as yesterday. He was looking at his table, playing with the zipper on his black leather coat. It almost looked like he was waiting for something… or someone. Suddenly what Sierra had said made sense. I mentally kicked myself for even thinking that someone like Shane would have a crush on someone as ordinary and plain as me.

"Well, go on over there," Sierra encouraged and gave me a shove in the right direction. I walked over to the table.

"What can I get you today?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the pad of paper that my pen was poised over, waiting for him to say something.

"I'll have a chocolate shake and some fries," he said. I glanced at him after writing down the order. He was looking at me and there was something in her eyes that I couldn't place. I quickly looked down, embarrassed.

"Your appetite has grown since yesterday," I noted. He laughed quietly. "I'll be right back with that," I said and walked off. I ignored Sierra's look and gave the order to the cook. Sierra looked like she was about to explode from curiosity. Shane's order was done a few minutes later and I went to go give it to him.

"Thanks," he said as I handed him the plate.

"Is there anything else I could get you?" I asked.

"Your phone number," he said, leaning a little closer to me. I was shocked.

"Can I get you anything else to _eat_," I emphasized the last word.

"No," he said, looking a little disappointed. I smiled a little at him and walked off.

As I walked by his table to leave at the end of my shift, he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Check please," he said. I pulled the check out of my apron and quickly wrote something on it before giving it to him.

Shane's Point of View

I looked at the check and smiled. There was a phone number on it. I left the table and caught her on her way out. I put my arm in front of the door to block her path.

"What do you say we go for a walk?" She looked surprised.

"Um, sure," she said and smiled a nervous smile. I dropped my arm and held the door open as she walked out.


	2. First Date

First Date

Shane's Point of View

"So, is your girlfriend going to be jealous?" Mitchie asked.

"Which girlfriend?" I joked. I guess she didn't hear the teasing tone because her face fell. "I'm kidding," I reassured, "I haven't had a girlfriend in almost a year." I watched as her face lit up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She used me to get discovered and when she did, she dumped me," I said.

"Have I heard of her?"

"No. The record company dumped her before she even recorded her first CD," I laughed. Mitchie laughed with me. "Is your boyfriend going to be jealous?" I asked, suddenly serious. She looked surprised at my question. "I mean, I assume you have a boyfriend. You're sweet, funny, and beautiful so why wouldn't you have a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said sounding embarrassed.

"I would like to change that," I said. She looked surprised.

"I would like that," she said. Just like that, I lost my single status.

"Tell me more about you. I feel like all I know about you is your name."

"I wanted to go to Camp Rock this summer but I couldn't affor it. I like to sing but I'm not all that good. I play guitar and I wrote a few songs but I'm not really good. I mean, they're okay."

"Let me hear a song," I practically begged. She nodded and cleared her throat.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

"That was amazing," I said. That was a dead lie; her voice wasn't just amazing, her voice was angelic. It reminded me of the music I liked and the music I used to write before the label decided that we should only write and record what they wanted us to. The only song that they had let us record that we had written lately was a song I wrote during Camp Rock, Play My Music.

"You don't have to lie," she said quietly.

"I'm not, you're really good. In fact, I'm surprised that you haven't been discovered yet at a talent show or something."

"I've never done a solo in front of an audience," she admitted, "I've been too nervous. I tried one time but I nearly passed out when it was my turn to sing," she said, blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed. The first time I was going up to sing onstage, I did pass out before hand. Nate and Jason had to dump a gallon of ice water on me to wake me up." She laughed. "I guess you're braver than me, Mitchie," I laughed.

Mitchie's Point of View

Shane walked me all the way back to my house; the entire mile. When we got there, Shane walked me up to the porch. He reached up and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. I saw conflict raging in his eyes but he just dropped his hand.

"Bye, Mitchie. I'll stop by the diner again tomorrow," he said and turned to leave. I grabbed his arm and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled and left.

The next day he was at the same table in the diner; in fact, he was at that table every day for the rest of the week. Every day he walked me home and would stroke my face, the same conflicted look in his eyes every time before he kissed me on the cheek and walked away. When ever I asked him about it, he just said he was debating whether or not to do something.

"You know, we're doing a concert in town a tomorrow. Do you want to come? I can leave your name at the door or something," he suggested one day at the diner. A wave of nervousness hit me when I realized that I would be meeting Nate and Jason.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said.

The next day at school, I overheard one of the popular girls talking about the Connect 3 concert.

"I got backstage passes so I finally get to meet my future husband, Shane. He's going to realize that he loves me," Leslie said, flipping her hair. I laughed but quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "What's so funny?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Nothing," I said.

"You don't think that you have a chance with Shane?" she laughed.

"No, actually, I have backstage passes, too, so I'll see you there," I said and instantly regretted it.

"Right," she snorted, "I guess I'll see you there," she said sarcastically.


	3. The Concert

The Concert

Mitchie's Point of View

That night I met Shane backstage before the concert. I was nervous about meeting Nate and Jason and about Leslie seeing me backstage with Shane. My nervousness about meeting Nate and Jason was useless.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie," I said when I saw them.

"We know. Shane hasn't shut up about you all week," Nate laughed. Shane blushed and looked down.

"We have to go perform," Shane said and kissed me on the cheek. I watched the concert backstage. Whenever they came off to get changed, Shane kissed me on the cheek when coming off and before going back on. When the show ended, the three of them were practically glowing with excitement.

"Hey," I said.

"How did you like the show?" he asked when Nate and Jason went to go get changed.

"It was…" Before I could finish, he closed the distance between us. Our lips moved together.

Leslie's Point of View

I couldn't believe that loser was actually here. When they kissed, I was furious. I immediately pulled out my cell phone and snapped a picture of them. Chances are that, once out in the open, their relationship would be short lived. I also snapped some pictures of them at the diner the next day. I sent all of the pictures to a magazine; know that they would be interested in Shane Gray's new girlfriend.

Mitchie's Point of View

A few days later at school, I noticed that everyone was looking at me and whispering to their friends. When I asked Sierra, she said she didn't know. I wasn't surprised; we weren't part of the popular crowd.

"I hear that she's only with him so that she'll get discovered," someone whispered when I walked by. I walked outside to grab something from my car and I was bombarded by reporters.

"Is it true that you're cheating on him?" someone asked. I ran back inside to avoid them. I ran to the bathroom and called Shane.

Shane's Point of View

I answered the phone, sleepily.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Any idea why there are about a thousand reporters outside my school?" Mitchie's anxious voice asked. Nate peeked inside the room. He looked nervous when he walked in.

"No but I think I'm about to find out," I said, "Hold on." Nate placed a magazine in front of me. On the front cover was a picture of me and Mitchie kissing a few days ago. I ripped it open to the article. Inside was a bunch of pictures of me and Mitchie at the diner.

"It's been on Hot Tunes all morning and it's on the cover of every magazine," Nate said.

"Have you seen Hot Tunes today?" I asked Mitchie.

"No, why?"

"Because we're on the cover of every magazine and the headlining story," I said.

"WHAT?!" she yelled after a moment of silence. "I swear I didn't pay anyone to take pictures of us. I didn't want anyone to find out.

"I know," I said, running my hand through my hair. Whenever I was nervous, scared, or worried I ran my hand through my hair. "What are we going to do?" I groaned.

"I've got an idea. Meet me at the diner after school," she said.

"Okay. What's the plan?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Mitchie's Point of View

I hung up and peeked open the bathroom door. No one was looking in my direction so I snuck off to go to my next class. The second someone spotted me, the whispering started again. Suddenly, I was surrounded by reporters again. The principal came and tried to shoo them off.

"Miss Torres, please go to my office," he said. I nodded and he led me there.

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Why are there reporters surrounding my school?"

"I'm dating someone famous and it got out so now the reporters are after me," I explained. I knew he would believe me. Every teacher knew that I was honest and would never lie about anything.

"Can I help you get out of here?" he asked.

"No, I think I can manage." He nodded and let me out of the office.

* * *

**There, now the chapters aren't repeated. It was close to midnight when I put this up and I made it so the internet screen was small and I acidentally hit the wrong document. Here's the real 3rd chapter, read review**


	4. The Plan

The Plan

Mitchie's Point of View

I hid in the bathroom until after the bell rang for class. When I peeked outside of the bathroom, the halls were empty. I walked into class a good five minutes late. The teacher gave me a sympathetic look; I guess the principal told all my teachers. All of the other students turned and started whispering.

"Quiet down," Mrs. Jones said. Everyone immediately went quiet. I made my way to my desk at the front of the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me the whole way.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. Between classes I found a place to hide, sometimes with help from my teachers. At lunch I tried to sit alone with Sierra but a bunch of girls were fighting to sit next to us. A bunch of the girls were asking me to introduce them to Nate, Jason, or sometimes even Shane. The only one who didn't treat me any better was Leslie; in fact, she only treated me worse

"I heard that she paid him to kiss her backstage that night. Or maybe she was kissing him to make me jealous," she sneered. "I mean, why would he date someone like her when he could have me? I'm much prettier and way better than her." I just ignored her. I knew that she was just trying to get to me.

When I got to the diner for work, the place was surrounded by reporters and girls who looked like they were waiting for Shane to arrive. I hid in an ally outside, waiting for Shane.

Shane's Point of View

When I walked by an ally, I was pulled inside. Mitchie was in there, waiting.

"I think that we should _pretend _to breakup," she whispered.

"We just have to find something to fight about," I said, agreeing with her plan. We could still date, as long as the rest of the world thought that we had broken up. That way, no one would bug her and we could still continue to date.

"Let me go in first so that no one thinks that we came in together," she said and walked into the diner. I counted to 60 in my head and walked in. I was attacked by girls and reporters but I just ignored them as I sat at my usual table. Mitchie came over to give me my food a few minutes later. Sudden inspiration hit me.

"You didn't even ask what I wanted," I complained. She looked surprised but then realized that I was just pretending.

"You always order the same thing," she argued.

"Well maybe I wanted something else," I complained.

"Then you could have told me," she yelled. "I don't need a jerk as a boyfriend!"

"Then why are you dating me?" I yelled back.

"I don't know but now I'm not going to anymore. We're through," she screamed.

"Fine," I yelled and walked out of the diner. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a text from Mitchie, telling me to meet her at a nearby park. When I got there, she nearly knocked me to the ground.

"I hope you know that I was just pretending," she said.

"I know you don't really think that I'm a jerk," I laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't pretending about that," she teased. "You may be a jerk, but you're my jerk."

"Um, there's something I should tell you. I have to leave to go on tour tomorrow," I confessed. Her face immediately fell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because we just got the tour confirmed yesterday and I was going to tell you this morning but then this happened. We knew that we were going to go on tour but we didn't know when we were going to leave," I explained.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"This isn't goodbye just yet. We don't leave until tomorrow afternoon," I whispered and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled a little and grabbed my hand.

"You know I really like you, right?" she asked. I nodded and hugged her.

"I like you, too," I whispered.

"I better go before the press catches us. Don't forget, everyone thinks that we broke up," she reminded me.

"Bye," I said and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and walked off. I smiled and went back to the apartment Nate, Jason, and I shared when we weren't on tour. I wish that we didn't have to leave tomorrow.

* * *

**This is ridiculous. This summer I went on a 9 day cruise and I come home and have 16 unread emails but yesterday I leave for 3 hours and I have 21 unread emails from people on this site. I come home after 2-3 hours and I have 15 emails, all from people on this site. I no longer respond to all the reviews I get like I used to because there are too many reviews and I'm trying to work on 3 stories at once right now. Review, please.**


	5. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Mitchie's Point of View

Shane and I both knew that saying goodbye, even for only a month, was going to be hard for both of us. We had only known each other for two weeks but we already liked each other, a lot. If I had my way, I would spend all of my time with Shane. I wanted nothing else but to be with Shane and I hoped that Shane felt the same way about me.

We had plans meet in an abandoned parking lot so no one would see us. Nate and Jason were off packing. Shane had finished packing early so we could spend more time together. We were meeting at 2 o'clock. They had to leave at 4 o'clock and Shane had to be there at 3:30 so Shane and I would have an hour and a half before he would have to go meet up with the others.

My shift was over early since it was Saturday. I quickly changed into street clothes and went to go meet Shane. When I got there, I couldn't see anyone. I looked at my watch and saw that Shane was already five minutes late.

"Don't you just hate it when your boyfriend is late?" a very familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Shane standing behind me, grinning. I laughed and walked over to give him a hug. He pulled me back and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"We're going to have to tell everyone eventually, aren't we?" I asked when we pulled back.

"Not for a long time if that's what you want," he said. I nodded and hugged him again. I felt something start vibrating in his pocket.

"You better get that," I said. Shane pulled out his phone, looked at the number, and answered it.

"What is it, Nate?" he groaned. There were some frantic sounding voices on the other line. "You're kidding me, how could you have lost them?" he said, sounding frantic. There were some more voices and Shane looked more and more frantic. "I'll be right there," he groaned and hung up the phone.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nate and Jason lost our guitars and their in a frenzy trying to find them. I'm sorry but I have to go look for them."

"So, this is when we say goodbye?" I asked sadly. He nodded sadly.

"We can call and text and email," he said, trying to sound reassuring but I could here the sadness in his voice.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I'll miss you, too," he said. Shane kissed me on the lips and walked back to where his limo was waiting for him. He looked back and ran up to me. Shane crushed his lips to mine for what seemed like an eternity but was still too short. When he pulled back, there was almost a tortured look in his eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I said in a broken whisper.

"I wish that I didn't have to go either," he sighed.

Shane's Point of View

It almost caused me physical pain to pull away from her, even if it was for only a month. When I tried to explain that to myself, I came up with the conclusion that I was just sad to leave after so little time together.

When I arrived at the apartment, it looked like a tornado had hit the place. Nate and Jason were standing in the middle of the mess, arguing about who lost the guitars. I noticed something under the couch.

"Are these what you're looking for?" I said and pulled out the guitars from under the couch. Nate rolled his eyes at Jason, who just shrugged. I glared at both of them. I had to cut my date with Mitchie short for nothing. Now I wouldn't see her for a full month.

"Sorry, man," Nate muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled and headed to my room to grab my suitcase to leave.

* * *

**My story, Twice Broken Heart, is eligible for the 8/01/08-6/10/09 Official CR awards! It was actually added on 10/25 but I was too busy updating to notice until now. I hope I win even though there are probably some amazing stories on there too. If anyone also has a story on there, best of luck to you.**

**I did finally finish rewritting Gone, please check it out. Warning, it is sad and has caused me to fight back tears.**

**I am having minor writers block with JSS so that will take a while to update.**

**If I do rewrite How Titanic Should Have Ended, it won't be for a LONG time so I can focus on other stories.**

**Last, but not least, my main focus is this story at the moment so it will be a while before I update SIWT.**


	6. On Tour

* * *

On Tour

Shane's Point of View

Our first concert was all the way across the country in Hollywood. We had a 6 hour flight to get there and all the while I wanted nothing more than to call Mitchie. Nate noticed and kept telling me to calm down.

"Dude, we'll be there in less than an hour so just _calm down_," he complained after I started asking, nonstop, when we were going to be there. I rolled my eyes and started bouncing up and down in my seat.

Sure enough, we arrived in LAX in about 45 minutes. Of course, the press was waiting to attack us as soon as we stepped off of the plane. I just ignored their questions until one of them caught my attention.

"How are you holding up after the breakup?" one reporter shouted to me. For a second, the question caught me off guard but then I remembered about the fake breakup.

"No comment," I replied. That seemed like a good answer. I didn't have to worry about looking too happy because I was already tired and kind of mad that I was three thousand miles from my girlfriend. The press snapped some photos of us as we walked out to a limo that was waiting outside for us. I pulled out my phone and went to turn it on. I frowned when nothing happened. The battery was dead. I groaned and leaned back against the seat. I couldn't charge my phone until I got to the hotel, three hours from now.

Mitchie's Point of View

The diner seemed empty without Shane, even though the place was crowded. I purposely had Sierra take table seven, Shane's usual table, so I wouldn't think about him. When my shift ended, Sierra and I walked to her house to study. My phone seemed to weigh a ton in my pocket. Shane had promised to call me as soon as he was off of the plane, which was supposed to arrive about an hour ago.

"His plane was probably just delayed, or maybe something came up," Sierra suggested when I started ranting a few hours into studying. I nodded and went back to studying. My phone started vibrating and I ripped it out of my pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey honey," Mom said, "Where are you?"

"I'm at Sierra's, studying," I replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice, "I'll be home in an hour or so."

"Okay, bye," she said. I hung up the phone and started to put it back in my pocket. Before I was halfway there, it started vibrating.

"Hello," I said with no expectations of it being Shane.

"I thought you would be happier to hear from your rockstar boyfriend," Shane teased. I laughed with him.

"Which one," I teased. Apparently he didn't hear the teasing tone cause the laughter on the other line cut off very suddenly. "Kidding," I reassured.

"Oh," he said, trying to sound indifferent but I could hear the relief in his voice.

"Did you really think that I would do that to you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you got tired of me or if any other guys wanted you. You're beautiful and sweet and talented and you deserve better than a boyfriend that I can give you. You deserve someone that isn't on tour all the time and isn't constantly swarmed by girls," he said solemnly.

"And you deserve a girl that is have as amazing as you are," I retorted.

"Touché," he joked but I could here that he still felt the same way.

"Don't you dare _ever _think that I'd want anyone but you," I scolded and he laughed.

"Okay, okay," he laughed but I could tell that Shane was lying.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you, too," he said, "I gotta go. We're playing a concert in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said sadly and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Just thought I would put this up. Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me. YAY! but i have to wear a horrible band uniform and play a concert tonight. BOO! I'll try to update one of my stories soon but I'm going to start ANOTHER story. I was on my way to school and a song came on my ipod (not telling, it'll ruin the story) and it inspired me to make a new story. Read, Review, Recommend to friends. :)**


	7. Realization

Realization

Shane's Point of View

Three weeks into the tour, I noticed that Nate and Jason would sit, whispering, and stop whenever I walked into the room. They ignored me whenever I asked what they were talking about. I just rolled my eyes. Mitchie and I kept in contact via phone, except when I was in a place that doesn't get phone service.

"Shane, would you put your cell phone down?" Nate complained. We were in the middle of a rehearsal and I kept picking up my phone to text Mitchie.

"Sorry," I grumbled and put down my phone. Right as I took 2 steps away, my phone went off. I launched myself at the phone and tried to answer it. Before I could, Nate launched himself on me and tried to wrestle the phone out of my hand. I managed to get the phone to my ear long enough to answer.

"No," Nate growled.

"Hello?" I said, out of breath.

"Why are you out of breath?" Mitchie asked.

"Cause Nate's trying to get the phone out of… OW!" I yelled as Nate elbowed me in the stomach. He grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Shane has to go now," he said into the phone and hung up. Nate put the phone into his pocket and got up to grab his guitar. I growled under my breath and got up slowly.

Mitchie's Point of View

There was a dial tone. I sighed and hung up.

"What's wrong? Sad that your boyfriend saw what a loser you really are?" Leslie said, surprising me from behind. For a second I was confused but then I remembered about our fake breakup.

"No," I said simply and walked away. She started following me down the hall, talking about how it was only a matter of time and it wasn't surprising he broke up with me. I just continued to ignore her until she said something that caught my attention.

"Right after Shane broke up with you, we went out to lunch. He is so hot," she gushed.

"Really, what's his favorite song that he's recorded?" I asked. She stood there for a second, dumbfounded. "Trick question; he hates all the songs he's ever recorded. The record company doesn't let them record their music. I bet you also don't know that in a few years, he's planning on quitting the label and going to college to become a music teacher," I yelled. "No, you don't because you're not his girlfriend, I am!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I clapped my hand over my mouth, instantly regretting saying that. Leslie looked shocked and I quickly walked away, avoiding stares from some girls that had heard me shout. I went to hide in the bathroom and call Shane.

"Hey, you've reached Shane. I'm unavailable right now because I'm being forced to rehearse against my will by my evil band mate, Nate," he joked when he picked up.

"Shane!" Nate yelled on the other line.

"Five minutes," he called back. "So what's up?"

"Um… th-there was a girl that was talking about you and… I kind of blurted out that we were still dating," I said, worried about how he would react. There was a moment of silence.

"Is it after school?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Get out of there and get home. Some one's going to end up telling the press and I don't want you to have to deal with that. I'm going to be home in one week, think you can handle this until then?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I miss you so much," he whispered.

"I miss you, too," I said and hung up.

Shane's Point of View

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to get back to rehearsal. Nate rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to think of what he could be thinking.

"I can't believe that you don't realize it," he laughed, "You're in love with Mitchie."

"What? No, I'm not in love with her, we've barely been going out for a month," I protested.

"You almost never put down the phone when Mitchie calls or texts, you're counting down the _minutes _to when you'll see her again, and you get depressed if you don't talk to her for longer than a few hours," Nate pointed out.

"That…that…," I stuttered as I realized that he was right; I was in love with Mitchie.

* * *

**I finally got around to updating YAY!! I stayed home from school today because I feel sick so I decided to update. I'm currently working on 5 stories so you guys can understand why I'm having a hard time trying to update. I'm working on SIWT, JSS, this, Shelf (new story, not yet posted), and Lost Memories (new story, first chapter now up)**

**READ MY NEW STORY, LOST MEMORIES!!!!! just thought I should say that. Review and I'll try to update ASAP.**

**I also did update JSS if you didn't already know, and I'm working on the next chapter. I'm going to overload my computer with all of the Word documents open right now.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Mystery Stalker

Mystery Stalker

Shane's Point of View

How could I be in love with a girl I only met a month ago? Was that even possible? No matter how much I tried to deny it to myself and Nate, I knew he was right. I was in love for the first time in my life. This felt so surreal.

"Not to interrupt your big moment of realization, but we need to get back to rehearsal," Nate said. I nodded and went back to the stage.

Right after the show I called Mitchie.

Mitchie's Point of View

My phone woke me up in the middle of the night. I'd never seen the number on the caller ID before.

"Hello?"

"Listen and listen carefully," a low voice on the other line said. His voice reminded me of someone's but I couldn't remember whose. "Shane's going to call you in a few minutes. If you ever want to see him alive again you'll break up with him." I sat, frozen, on my bed. The person hung up and I just sat there until the phone rang again.

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane said before I could even say hello.

"Hey," I said, fighting to keep my voice steady.

"Listen I need to tell you something and I can't wait until I see you tomorrow," he started, "I love you." Those three words caused my world to crash. I let tears silently fall down my cheeks.

"No, you can't love me," I sobbed.

"Mitchie, what's wrong," he begged.

"I… I want to break up, for real," I sobbed.

"Why?"

"I don't like you anymore," I said and hung up before he could protest anymore. As soon as I put my phone down, I started sobbing into my pillow. Breaking up with him was the only way to make sure that he was okay. If it was the right thing to do, why did it hurt so much?

Shane's Point of View

I sat and stared at the phone until Nate walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" I just shook my head. "We're going to see Mitchie tomorrow." Oh yeah, like that's going to help. Without saying anything, I got up and ran. I ran out of the apartment and didn't stop until I was bending over for breath.

"Wait up," a familiar voice called. I whirled around.

Mitchie's Point of View

Today was the day that Shane was supposed to come back. I working extra hard at the diner, trying to not think about the fact that Shane isn't here and pretending to look like everything was normal.

"Mitchie, I need you to get table 7 for me," Chelsea said. I groaned when I saw Nate and Jason looking at me from that table.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"We want to know what happened between you and Shane on the phone," Nate demanded.

"Just something, okay," I said. They didn't look satisfied. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Shane ran away and we don't know where to," Nate said. I froze.

"Meet me at the park about a quarter mile from here in 5 minutes," I whispered. They nodded and walked out of the diner.

Five minutes later, there they were at the park just like I said.

"Now tell us what you said to Shane," Nate demanded. Before I could answer, someone appeared behind them. When I was about to warn them, something collided with the back of my head and I passed out.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have evil plans for this and JSS. On a happier note, I saw the JB 3D movie yesterday. Before you ask, no the Jonas Bro's didn't come to my theater. Please DO NOT send me reviews/pm's about seeing the movie or the jonas bro's. I will have the next 2 chapters up either today or tomorrow.**

**For the people that have read/ are reading TBH/JSS I NEED A NAME FOR THE SEQUEL!!!!! there are still going to be a lot more chapters of JSS but i need a sequel name now before i forget.**


	9. Waking Up

Waking Up

Mitchie's Point of View

I woke up in the back of a van when it jerked to a stop. I heard Nate and Jason stirring nearby. The doors opened and we were forced out of the van. All I could see were trees surrounding us and an old factory that looked like it would collapse any minute. We were shoved into a room that reminded me of a jail cell. A figure was huddled in the corner. The air was stuffy and smelled of mold. The door closed behind us.

"You guys okay?" I asked. Before they could answer, another voice spoke up.

"Mitchie? Nate? Jason?" Shane said.

"SHANE?!" the three of us said at once.

"No, he promised, he _promised_!" he said, standing up and walking over to us. I immediately ran over and hugged him. When he didn't hug back, I noticed that his arms were handcuffed behind his back. I pulled back and saw a huge gash on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"It's a long story but, short version, I tried to fight my way free," he said.

"What's going on here?" Nate said.

"Long story," Shane muttered.

"Well, by the looks of things these people aren't letting us go any time soon so we have time," Nate said. Shane rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Not if I have my way," the voice from the phone said. I turned around and saw a tall figure standing in the doorway. There was something familiar about his face but I couldn't place my finger on it. The man walked over to Shane and pulled him up by the hair.

"Let them go. This is between you and me," he growled, glaring at the man. Nate started edging towards the door.

"No you don't," the man said, whirling and pointing a knife at Nate. He moved the knife to Jason and finally to me. "Well, looks like you got close to the wrong guy," he laughed, moving the knife across my neck lightly.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Shane screamed.

"What did you say, boy?" the man growled. He shoved Shane up against the wall and turned him so his face was smashed into the wall and, before anyone could react, the knife when straight through Shane's left arm. The wall did nothing to muffle the bloodcurdling screams from Shane. The man pulled the knife out and the sight made me sick. There was blood pouring from his arm and coating the knife.

"That should teach u a lesson," the man said and walked out of the room. Shane collapsed on the ground and we ran over to him.

"Shane, can you hear me?" I begged, sobbing. He just groaned. His face was pale and wet. I heard a ripping sound and saw Nate ripping one of his sleeves off. He carefully tied it just above Shane's arm.

"I don't think that's tight enough but I don't want to tighten it in case I tighten it too much which would cause him to lose his arm," he explained. "Even with this on he'll bleed out in a day but without it he'd bleed out in a few minutes," he finished solemnly.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Jason asked. I looked at him and saw tears on his face.

"No, he needs a hospital," Nate said. I kissed Shane's cheek and put his head in my lap. "What the…?" I heard Nate say.

"What?" I asked. Nate ignored me and pulled off Shane's shoe. His cell phone fell out and clattered on the floor. We all looked at each other and Nate grabbed the phone.  
"Hello, 911? Yes, we're in an abandoned factory about 3 or 4 miles west of town. We've been kidnapped and one of us is seriously injured. Please hurry," he said without taking a breath. There was a pause and he hung up the phone. "There coming," he said. I sighed in relief and stroked Shane's hair. A few minutes we heard sirens outside. There was a loud clang and the door to the room fell to the ground. Paramedics immediately surrounded Shane. It took 5 paramedics to pry him from my arms. Some E.M.T.'s started checking the three of us out as they loaded Shane into an ambulance. At the hospital, they refused to let us see him for hours. Finally a doctor came out and talked to us.

"It looks like a nerve was pierced, which means that he isn't able to move his arm or feel it but we're sure that he'll one day regain full use of his arm," he said.

* * *

**In the next chapter u find out who the kidnapper is.**

**tell me what u think about the shoe thing. it had me cracking up.**


	10. Court Trial

Court Trial

Shane's Point of View

The trial for _him_ was held the day after I got out of the hospital. I still hadn't told Mitchie, Nate, or Jason who _he_ was. They thought he was just some crazy psycho who kidnapped us for no reason. It would not help to tell them the ugly truth now.

I carefully lifted my arm, testing to see if I could get it through the sleeve. The second I moved it, pain shot through my arm but it was a good sign. The knife had pierced a nerve and I lost feeling in my arm. The doctors said that I was going to regain full feeling in my arm. I had regained feeling in my arm but my hand was still numb and I couldn't move anything below my wrist meaning I can't play guitar for a while. I just draped the coat around my shoulder and stuck my good arm in the sleeve. The bandage on my left arm just stood as a reminder of everything that bastard had ever done to me. I grabbed my cell phone off of the table and walked out into the living room to meet up with Nate, Jason, and Mitchie.

"You ready?" Nate asked. I nodded stiffly and followed the others outside to the limo. The courthouse was surrounded by press snapping pictures of us. I did my best to hide my arm under my coat and behind Mitchie but I was positive that pictures of my arm would be on the cover of every major magazine tomorrow and several smaller ones. Nate and Jason tried to help shield my arm but they didn't have very much luck either. Most of the questions were about what happened to us but there were some questions about what happened to my arm. I just continued walking to the courthouse, ignoring all of the questions.

Inside the courtroom, there were only a few reporters. Nate, Jason, Mitchie, and I sat in the seats behind the prosecutor stand. We were going to be used as witnesses during the trial but first, _he _was up on the stand.

"I would never do anything to those innocent kids," _he _lied, easily.

"Is it not true that you stabbed this young man in the arm, in front of these witnesses?" the lawyer said, gesturing at me. I stiffened and refused to look _him_ in the eyes.

"Why would I? I would never do that to him. What kind of person would I be if I did that to my own son?" Every one in the room gasped and turned to stare at me, especially Nate, Jason, and Mitchie.

"You are not my dad," I growled, standing up to leave, ignoring the stares. The cameras flashed as I got out of the courtroom. The second I was out of the courthouse, I broke into a sprint, tears flowing down my face as the memories that I constantly fought to forget, came flooding back.

_Flashback_

_"I don't like my birthday," I pouted. Mom saw my face and laughed._

_"But this is a very special birthday; you're 10 now," she said. I continued to pout._

_"But it's the day you and Daddy broke up," I whined. It was just my luck that I would have my birthday on the same day as when my dad left us. Ever since, Mom's had to work two jobs to keep us financially secure. Mom just gave me a sad look. The front door started rattling. Someone was trying to break in._

_"Get upstairs," Mom whispered but before I could take more than a few steps, the door fell off of its hinges. I recognized the man standing in the doorway; it was Dad. He immediately walked over to us and punched us both in the face. When I regained consciousness, Mom and I were tied to chairs facing each other. My dad was standing between us, holding a gun._

_"Let him go, it's me you want!" Mom screamed._

_"Now why would I do that? I'm not letting him go, I'm going to make him suffer," he laughed. With that he pointed the gun at my mom's heart and pulled the trigger. Sirens were heard outside the house and Dad turned and ran._

The sobs coming from my throat were making it hard to breathe as I ran. I reached up to wipe the tears from my face but they just kept flowing as I remembered the day my dad left us.

_Flashback_

_Mom had forced me upstairs when Dad came home, drunk. I may have only been 5 but I knew that something was wrong when I heard my mom screaming. I ran downstairs and saw Mom in a heap on the floor._

_"Shane, get back upstairs," she muttered. Dad kicked her in stomach and she groaned. He then slapped me across the face. I screamed and started crying as he started punching me until I fell, unconscious, to the floor._

Breathing was becoming impossible and I had to stop. I found an empty park and sat on the ground, trying to catch my breath. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed for what seems like forever. My eyes seemed like they were going to be wet forever from the nonstop crying. My shoes and coat laid abandoned a few feet away. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying, and failing, to calm down and stop the tears. I hated that evil bastard. The day he killed my mom, my dad died; to me anyway. My arm was throbbing but I just ignored it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I heard Mitchie say. I turned and saw Mitchie, Nate, and Jason standing there.

"What kind of dad comes home drunk and beats their wife and seven year old son? What kind of dad forces his son to watch as he kills his wife?" I said my voice cracking. "All he's ever done for me is this," I said and held up my left arm. Big mistake; the second I did, my arm was screaming in pain. I winced and put my arm back down.

"Shane, I'm so…" Nate started to say.

"Don't say you're sorry. I don't want your pity, I just want to forget about this whole thing," I said and started walking towards the hotel.

"Want a ride?" Nate called. I shook my head and kept walking.

* * *

**For some wierdo reason i started working on this about a month ago. WOW 3 updates in less than an hour!!!!!! y can't i ever give shane a dad the doesn't die or beat him**


	11. I Really Do Love You

I Really Do Love You

Mitchie's Point of View

"Wait, Shane," I called, running up to Shane, "We need to talk."

"Okay, about…?" Shane asked.

"About the phone call," I said quietly. I just hoped he believed me.

"Oh," he said simply.

"I just want you to know that everything I said about breaking up was a lie," I said and saw a smile appear on his face. "What?" I asked.

"I know that," he laughed, "Let's just say that he loves to brag. But did you mean it when you said that you don't like me anymore?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh," he muttered, "Okay."

"Shane, I don't like you anymore, I love you," I said, touching his arm.

"Don't scare me like that," he complained jokingly and pouting, "I love you too," he said and leaned in. I smiled slightly as our lips brushed together and he leaned in, crushing his lips against mine. I tangled my hands in his hair while he brushed his hands up and down the side of my body.

"Shane," I groaned in happiness as he started trailing kisses down my neck. I felt him smile against my neck before pulling back, smiling. Suddenly, his smile turned into a wince of pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah, my arm just hurts a bit," he said, shrugging it off, "I promise, I'm fine. Don't worry so much," he laughed.

"I just… I don't want to lose you again," I said, pulling Shane close.

"I'm with you," he assured me while stroking my hair gently. He winced slightly again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am absolutely fine," he laughed, "Don't worry so much," he said as we arrived at the boy's apartment.

* * *

**If I had continued to try to add to this you would have never gotten an update because I have writers block. I know what I want to happen but I can't get myself to type it out. It's REALLY complicated but I'll try to have an update soon.**

**For those of you who read JSS please vote on the poll on my profile**


	12. AN

**You guys are going to hate me but I'm putting this on TEMPORARY hiatus. I want to get some hard work in on the rest of my stories and then maybe in summer I'll update this again. Be warned, unless I get an idea, this story'll only last 1 more chapter, 2 at most. IDEAS PLEASE!!!!! I promise that this story is NOT over, there is a little more drama to come but I am stopping writing this for a while to focus on my other stories.**

**~HJBO**


	13. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


	14. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	15. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT! READ EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, i know i've neglected to update in a LONG time but high school just started a few weeks ago *insert frustrated groan here* and soccer and softball have been going nonstop for the past month.**

**Okay, first of all, this is going on all my stories just to let you know.**

**Second, DYHAP is going on a temporary hiatus. this is temporary cause i'm gonna finish a few stories that are almost over.**

**Third, again, sorry about the lack of updates but i have this plan for a mass update of EVERYTHING in just a few weeks. (You'll see why i have this plan soon). The mass update is on October 7th. You have about 7 days to reread and catch up on my stories before that are all updated.**

**And finally, i just want to point out that although i have stories ending, i also have stories i plan on starting soon so updating is going to be hard.**


	16. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	17. It's Back

It's Back

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie and I sat in my room, on my bed, for a few hours, just talking for kissing. Whenever she touched my arm pain shot up my arm but I tried not to let her see. Every time it happened, though, the pain became worse.

"I love you," she whispered when she got up to leave.

"I love you, too," I said and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course," I said and she left.

I woke up at 2 o'clock to my arm feeling like it was on fire. Biting back a cry of pain, I got up to take some pain medication. As soon as I stood up the pain got a hundred times worse. I collapsed on the ground, quietly crying out in pain. I blacked out from pain.

Mitchie's Point of View

My cell phones started ringing around 8 in the morning. I groaned and fished it out from under my pillow. Without checking the number I picked up.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Mitchie, we're down at the hospital. We found Shane passed out in his room this morning and the doctors are saying there may be some permanent damage to his arm," Nate said quickly.

"I'll be right there," I said and hung up.

At the hospital Nate was pacing nervously in the waiting room and Jason was just sitting there quietly. Nate glanced up at me then continued pacing. I stood there, too keyed up to sit but too tired to pace.

"Well, it looks like Shane's lost feeling again in his entire arm," the doctor said and hour later, "We're still not sure if this means that there's permanent nerve damage in his arm or if it'll pass just like last time."

"So is he awake?" I asked.

"No, we're keeping him unconscious until we can figure out what's wrong so he doesn't accidentally causes more damage, but you can go see him, one at a time," she answered.

"Go ahead, Mitchie," Nate said.

I nodded and walked into his room. Shane was laying there peacefully with an IV dripping into his uninjured arm. I sat next to his bed and stroked his face gently for a while. This was definitely not what I meant when I asked if I'd see him tomorrow.

* * *

**Honestly meant to update a LOT sooner but THE STORIES BACK! I'm still working out the details on the next little bit. I felt guilty earlier when I saw that this story had thousands of hits and the second most reviews of all my stories.**

**Okay, so keep reviewing to make this story worth working on :D**


	18. Too Much To Handle

Too Much To Handle

Shane's Point of View

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the plain white room I was in. My mind was still foggy so it took me a second to realize that I was in the hospital. The IV in my good arm dripped quietly, the only noise. There was no one in my room except me. My left arm was starting to hurt, badly. The doctor entered the room.

"Ah, good, you're awake," he said, looking at my chart.

"What happened?" I said hoarsely.

"Well, it looks like we didn't fully realize the damage to your arm the first time. There could be some permanent damage to the nerves," he said, not looking at me.

"You mean…" I said, trailing off, not wanting to say it in case that made it happen.

"It's possible that you may never regain full use of your arm," he said.

"There isn't anything you can do?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry," he said and left the room.

I groaned and thought about what this meant. This meant never playing guitar or piano again. Times like now, I wish I could disappear and have none of this ever happen. Suddenly I was mad at _him. _It's not bad enough he left our family and took away my mom, but now he has to take away my music? If I ever see him again, he's dead.

"Shane?" someone said from the door. I looked over and saw Mitchie, Nate, and Jason standing there.

"Come on in," I said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Nate asked.

"Horrible," I replied, "How long have you guys been here?"

"We come everyday as soon as we can," Mitchie said.

"Everyday? How long have I been asleep?" I questioned.

"A week," Nate said, not looking at me.

Groaning again, I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything for just a minute. The others must have taken the cue because I heard footsteps leaving the room. A minute later there were new footsteps coming in. I opened my eyes and saw a nurse looking at some of the machines I was hooked up to and my chart.

"Looks like it's time for some more pain medication," she said and smiled before putting a needle full of medicine into the IV. The world went fuzzy almost immediately and I willingly gave in to the blackness.

The next time I woke up I could sense that I hadn't been asleep more than a day. There were some voices outside my door that, if I listened very closely, I could make out what they were saying.

"Should we tell him?" one asked. It sounded like Nate.

"Stress wouldn't be good for him right now," a deeper voice said. That one was the doctor, I think.

"He deserves to know, doesn't he?" Mitchie's familiar voice asked.

"You're right," the doctor said, "But one of you should tell him. It'll be less stressful if he hears it from someone close to him." There were some muffled footsteps of someone leaving.

"Mitchie, do you want to tell him?" Jason asked.

"No, I've never been good with bad news," she said.

"I'll tell him," Nate said quietly and the door opened.

"Shane? Are you awake?" Mitchie asked.

"Just woke up," I said and smiled halfheartedly, "How long was I out this time?"

"Only a day," Mitchie said, trying too hard to be happy.

"Um, while you were asleep something happened," Nate said, "It has to do with your dad."

"I don't want to hear about him," I said harshly.

"You might want to hear this," Mitchie said.

"Well, there was a huge brawl one day," Nate said, avoiding my eyes, "And, well, your dad didn't… he was, um, strangled to death."

Time froze as soon as he said that. Could the man who basically ruined my life really be dead? Though, just yesterday I had said I wanted him dead, I didn't know that this is what it would feel like. It hurt that there was no chance now that the man who used to care for me and love me would come back. I realized now that I have always hoped that one day everything would change and go back to the way it was. I also felt empty now that the man I spent most of my life hating was just suddenly gone. I didn't know if I could find the ability to not hate him, even in death. I didn't know what I was going to do now.

* * *

**So i have a contest now going! For details look at my Twitter page (HJBOWriter, please follow me!!!!!) (even if you don't have one u can participate!) and u may have to scroll down since i posted it about an hour ago.**

**For those of you who don't want to go, I'll just tell u. The contest is to tell me what these 3 things have in common, The Lovely Bones (the book), JONAS (the show), and Kyle XY (the show)! The winner(s) get to pick a fanfiction that I will then make a chapter for and u will get to read it before ANYONE! U can answer by sending me a reply on Twitter or PMing me on here! U can guess as many times as u like! All guesses must be submitted on the 30th of January and the results will be revealed the 31st of January! What a way to kick off the new year :D**


	19. Everything Falls Apart

Everything Falls Apart

Shane's Point of View

I stopped talking to my friends, even a full week after I heard the news. They tried to get me to talk or do anything but stare at the wall. I wasn't eating or drinking at all. If it weren't for the IV steadily dripping into my arm, I would be suffering from serious malnutrition. As it were, I was already losing weight fast.

"Come on, Shane, you have to eat," Mitchie pushed, stroking my arm.

I continued to stare at the ceiling. She sighed but didn't move or stop stroking my arm. The steady rhythm of her hand against my arm, mixed with the pain medication, started to lull me to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Shane," she whispered right before I closed my eyes.

I dreamed about my dad killing my mom. The scene kept replaying over and over until I woke up in a sweat. Mitchie was sleeping in the seat by my bed. Nate was in the corner, looking like he was about to pass out on the spot.

"Hey, man," he said, yawning, "You know you can't keep ignoring all of us forever. You have to stop freaking out over this."

"I've spent most of my life hating my father and wishing he was dead but I didn't ever realize what it would be like to have him dead until it was too late. I was always secretly hoping that one day he would go back to the way he was when I was a kid and now that he's gone…" I trailed off.

"Shane, we're sorry that you feel like this but you can't do this to yourself," he said.

I went back to ignoring him. Nate mumbled something about me needing to grow up then started to nod off. Eventually I went back to sleep but woke up only a few hours later.

"Hey," Mitchie said when she saw me open my eyes, "How are you feeling?"

I nodded my head and used my unhurt arm to grab her hand. She smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

She bent down and kissed my cheek. I moved my head so she was kissing me on the lips. It only lasted a second before we heard Nate clear his throat and pulled away. Mitchie had a big smile on her face and I had a slight one. Nate just looked at us and walked back out of the room.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," she replied, grabbing my hand again, "Just promise me you'll eat again."

"Okay, I promise," I said.

"You know it's okay to cry about your dad," she said.

"I know," I said, stiffening at the mention.

"You sure you're okay?" Mitchie asked one last time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I promise," I said, kissing her hand.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you with all my heart," I said, pulling her down for another kiss.

* * *

**Last story of my 1 week deadline thing where i had to update every story in 1 week starting Feb 8th and ending in 1 hour. since i finished *happy dance* i'll post a new story or 2 either tomorrow or next day.**

**Review :D**

**Oh, and BTW, don't expect another update for a while.**


	20. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
